


The Darkness Inside

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, bughead - Freeform, dark!betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Veronica isn't the only to notice there's a darkness to Betty. She isn't the only one who has seen it, and she isn't the last to confront her.Requested Anonymously





	

“Who does she think she is?” Betty’s hands were in fists and she was pacing angrily back and forth across the Blue and Gold office. Jughead watched her movements, noticing the intense anger that was radiating from her. He had seen glimpses of Betty’s anger before, but she normally kept a tight hold on it. Now, however, it was breaking free, Betty had been through so much recently that she no longer could control it. “How dare Cheryl blame Polly for her brother’s death. Making a baby is a two person gig and no one forced Jason to run away with Polly.”

“Betty…she’s just trying to absorb all this new information, just like you.” Jughead spoke softly and slowly, fearing to anger her more.

“No! I’m tired of everyone blaming Polly for everything. Everyone is making her out to be the bad guy. The Blossoms, my parents, even people around town. People who know nothing about her!” Betty was yelling now. Jughead stood up but kept a little bit of distance from her.

“That’s what we are doing here Betts, we are trying to clear Polly’s name and figure out what really happened to Jason.” Jughead reminded her, gesturing to their murder board. Without warning, Betty slammed one of her fists on the table in front of her.

“We haven’t gotten anywhere Jughead, everything just keeps leading to dead ends.” She punched the table again, so hard it made Jughead cringe. In an instant he was in front of her, grabbing her hand.

“Betty stop, it’s okay, stop.” He gently uncurled her fist, wincing at the blood trickling down her knuckles. The sight of her injured hand made Betty pause, she stared at in in surprise as if she was just realizing what had happened. Her entire body sagged against Jugheads and he lead her over to the couch, gently pushing her down. “I’ll be right back, just stay here,” Jughead said and hurried over to the first aid kit that all the classrooms had. He got some supplies and walked back over to Betty who was sitting staring into space.

Jughead took her hand and carefully cleaned the split knuckles. Then he placed a bandage over them. They weren’t bleeding too badly and it was probably unnecessary, but he wanted to take care of her.

“I’m sorry,” Betty said when he had finished.

“I felt like I lost you there for a minute. What happened?” Jughead cringed as he thought back to the anger that he had seen in her.

“I don’t know…I was just so…so angry.” Betty shook her head, not meeting Jughead’s eye. “But it wasn’t just about Cheryl…it was about everything.”

“Betty, you have to stop holding your feelings in. I think you are pushing it all down so hard but then it all kind of ends up exploding.” Jughead was being blunt he knew, but Betty needed to hear it. He had heard about what had happened with Chuck, how Betty had gone off the rails, and he felt like something similar had just happened. Betty needed to deal with her feelings before she seriously hurt herself or someone else.

“I just…my mom always taught us to not show our emotions. It’s so ingrained in me to push feelings like that down…” Betty picked at one of her bandages. Jughead took her hands in his and she looked up at him.

“Betty, here with me. This is a safe place. You can get angry, you can yell, you can cry, you can scream, you can write, you can talk to me. I don’t care, but you need to let what you are feeling out somehow. It’s not healthy to keep it all buried, you are going to burst.”

“You’re right.” Betty acknowledged.

“So Betty Cooper, tell me everything that is making you angry.”


End file.
